


Martyr

by TeachMePatience



Series: Shadow World 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachMePatience/pseuds/TeachMePatience
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He wasn’t supposed to end like this.





	Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this one was weather - see tags.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. _He_ wasn’t supposed to end like this.

He’d always hoped for a glorious death on the battlefield, protecting others, defending what was right. A Shadowhunters death.

Then he’d met Magnus and everything changed. He’d hoped for old age, to be surrounded by family. He’d hoped to see Rafe and Max grow taller.

He wasn’t supposed to end like this. On his knees in a bloodied puddle, rainwater chilling his spine and a blade at his throat.

Too many eyes craved his final breath, visible in the cold. He was never supposed to die for this.


End file.
